Dreams Really do Come True
by trixie1
Summary: This is a Harry Potter , Digimon crossover continueation on the next year of Outcast Warriors storries you should read his first it might help a little His stories are called Digitally Bewitched1-4


Dreams really do come True Part 1. Written by Trixie  
  
It was the first day back for their sixth year at Hogwarts. The best thing that could have happened to Harry after having to spend the whole summer with the dreaded Dursley's. Yet, it wasn't the best thing anymore, because the summer before last Harry had gotten new neighbors. The best part was his new neighbors were a family with a young girl named Mimi around Harry's age.  
  
  
" Hey Ron. So, what do you think about Mimi and this whole Digimon stuff? Pretty kewl huh? "  
  
"Yeah man I love candlemon he is so kick ass."  
  
"What about Mimi?"   
  
Oh yeah she is really hot. I am proud of you man."  
  
"Thanks Ron."   
  
"No problem dude, oh yeah I found on of my father's old lab tops and he said I could have it because he got a newer one from the ministry."  
  
"Yeah right that means we can go to the digital world any time we can."  
  
"That's right. We can use the lab top to go there on our spare time."  
  
"Great! Well how about we go there now? Because class doesn't start for another 5 hours."  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
"Kewl."  
  
As Ron held his D-3 to the lab top and said DIGI PORT OPEN, Harry was writing a note for Hermione saying  
  
Hey Hermi, was up?   
Ron and I decided to go to the digital world.  
So, if you need us just page us or send us a digimail.  
~Harry  
*****************************************************************************  
  
In the Portal Harry and Ron span like a tornado then…  
'Plop" "Plop" "Thud"  
  
"Wow what a ride I always get a kick outta coming here."  
  
"Yeah well, while you get a kick out of it I get a splinter up my ass."  
  
"Well then next time try actually landing on your feet and not flat on your ass."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looks around to see who called his name and spots his faithful friend and digi partner Demiveedramon.  
  
"Oh hey there Demiveedramon, how have you been keeping? Is there anything new that we should know about?"  
  
"You mean besides Disastramon causing suffering and disaters all around the digital world. No not really, nothing that I can think of yet."  
  
"What? Who is Disastramon?"  
  
"Why he is the new evil digimon Arrukennymon has made by putting him under her mind control curse."  
  
"How can we cure this new evil digimon?"  
  
"Well we have to kill Arrukennymon first then all the innocent digimon under her mind control spell will be freed."  
  
"Hang on then let me call Hermi and the other three and tell them to come."  
  
Interlude  
As Harry sends the digimail the Hermi, George, Fred, and Ginny the come to the digital world as quickly as possible do to immediate danger.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
"Who is making all that noise?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry professor Snape it is my alarm clock telling me I have to take my medicine. May I please be excused."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. I will be right back."  
  
"Shit that was close."  
  
"Hey Hermi did you get busted by Snape."  
  
"No but almost man Harry is such an idiot. Fuc man Harry knows not to interrupt me during class."  
  
"Just remember that it is only the fist day back to school and he has not yet seen your schedule. So give the poor guy a break ok."  
  
"Your right Fred I did sound a little harsh."  
  
"I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Well read it and lets find out."  
  
Fred reads the email aloud.  
  
Guys it is me Harry and Ron. We need your help the digital would is in big trouble right now. There is a new evil digimon called disastramon on the loose here come quick. I will give you more details where you get here even though you will probably guess when you see for yourself hurry up.  
~Harry & Ron  
  
  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
I hope you like my Harry Potter digimon crossover it is my first one so far but don't worry there will be loads more on the way   
P.S. If you don't quiet understand go read Digitally Bewitched. Written by Outcast Warrior  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
